Four Beds
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: The group’s arrived at Prox, only to find themselves faced with a conundrum. Four beds, with eight Adepts...Pairings: PicardFelix yaoi, IsaacJenna, GaretMia, and IvanSheba. T just to be safe.


1ZeroGravityDog here! Waz up GS lovers? First Golden Sun story, so take it easy, kay? So, anyway this is a oneshot, with Yaoi. There. That's your warning. So, best leave if you're not comfortable with that. There's also Vale, Steam, and Windshipping.

A.K.A: Picard/Felix (yaoi), Isaac/Jenna, Garet/Mia, and Ivan/Sheba. In that order.

Have fun reading! And by the way...

Category: Golden Sun

Main Characters: All of them

Pairings: (like I haven't told ya enough, huh? ) Picard/Felix (yaoi), Isaac/Jenna, Garet/Mia, and Ivan/Sheba.

Summary: The group's arrived at Prox, only to find themselves faced with a conundrum. Four beds, with eight Adepts...

Disclaimer: Haha! I'm flattered you would think that I, a lowly fanfic writer, would own something as awesome as Golden Sun! And it's squeal! And the characters! Nope. Got nothing.

Note:

'_Blah, blah, blah'_ is Ivan and Sheba talking mentally.

'_**Blah, blah, blah'**_ is Felix's inner thoughts.

That's about it. Read on!

* * *

Four Beds 

Garet sighed heavily, "Boy, I'm glad to get out of that snow." His fellow Mars Adept followed suit, swinging her water soaked cloak off and into the floor. "I hate the snow. I'm glad I didn't live here..." She flipped her auburn hair back.

Mia frowned, picking up the cold, wet cloaks, the two had left on the floor. More considerate, then them, she hung their's and her own on a coat rack. Ivan and Sheba, the two smallest ones, began the long task of removing their wet outer clothing. Unfortunately for the Jupiter Adepts, their socks had also been soaked by the snow. Both Garet and Isaac had teased the blonds all the way up, as the snow that was calf deep for them, it was thigh deep for the two shortest members. This led to the white power falling into their shoes, thus resulting in wet socks.

Eh...it really didn't matter. Ivan and Sheba were already planning on their revenge. Something along the lines of dye, rope, soy sauce, and a pack of seagulls.

Isaac threw his cloak off, somehow it landed perfectly upon an unused hook, and began its drying time. Picard noted it, "...damn perfectionist..."

The sailor had observed that no matter what the spiky haired warrior was doing, it always appeared to be flawless and...well perfect. Cooking, fighting, summoning, even cleaning!! Felix stood beside him, and having heard the Lemurian snickered. Once the eight had shed their wet clothing, they began looking around the room. Kraden had been invited to stay with Puelle, Prox's mayor...head honcho...chieftain...whatever it was here...

It was nice. Buried underground, below the frost level, it was a bit warmer than outside. No natural source of light, but they noticed multiple candles were scattered around the room. Many were resting upon a long table with drawers that, Garet discovered, were filled with more candles. Behind them were the stairs and the four coat racks, where their scarves and cloaks were drip drying. A small fire place sat at the end of the room, framed by two beds. Two more beds were just before them, each of the beds had a small table close by, also littered with candles. Sheba walked over to a bed, they were really nice she noted, as she pressed a hand upon it. Comfy. Big too. Double? No...maybe Queen size! All four were...

...wait...

The female blond turned towards the others, who were lighting the candles, on the table. Except for Felix. It appeared that he was tangled in his own scarf...

What a fearsome warrior, she thought.

"Ahem!!" She caught their attention. "There's only four beds." Sheba pointed out. She could clearly see a vein forming on Felix's head, hearts above Jenna's with a blush upon Isaac's face, two shy looks between Garet and Mia, a rather indifferent look upon Picard's face and a huge smile upon her fellow Jupiter Adept. Which probably caused the second vein upon her fearless leader's head.

Before her over protective brother could say anything, Jenna latched herself upon the spiky haired warrior. "I call this bed!!!" And she dashed over to one farthest from the stairs. To Picard it seemed that she also claimed Isaac...

Felix tensed, eyeing the two, and then turned towards Ivan. But the violet eyed adept already had snatched Sheba and was sitting with her on the bed right across from the two Vale love birds. Ivan gave a friendly wave to the raven haired warrior, unconcerned with the look that screamed 'I'm-going-to-tear-your-skin-off-and-feed-it-to-the-wild-animals-while-selling-your-soul-to-Charon-for-a-hefty-price.'

Ignoring the glares and tense aura around the five, Mia led Garet to the bed closest to the stairs, and began humming to them, leaning her head upon his shoulder.

Picard looked around, raising a blue eyebrow in amusement. He walked over and tapped his leader on the back, who upon hearing there were only four beds, had untangled himself in record time from the long green scarf.

The raven haired boy was emanating an aura of 'Protective-Brotherness-better-run-and-hide-or-suffer-a-fate-worse-than-death.' Glad that he wasn't getting the full blow of said aura, the Lemurian tapped again.

"-and if either of you try anything I'll rip out your organs, tie them around-"

"Sorry to interrupt your daily death threats, Felix, but there is something you might wanna know..."

The older Venus Adept paused in his rant, and looked at his companion. "What?" Isaac and Ivan both let out a sigh of relief, the shorter blond almost went on his knees and kissed Picard's feet for saving them from a two hour rant of what would happen if they did anything to the two girls. Contrary to what Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan had thought when first joining the group, Felix only saw the female Jupiter Adept as a sister. Which was good for Ivan, and also bad. Good, since it meant competition free for her. Bad, because like his follow blond, he would be meet with daily glares, hisses, and such...

"There's only one bed left." Picard jerked a thumb as if to emphasis his point.

Felix stared at him.

And stared.

The raven haired warrior leaned over, just past the other's shoulders, to see, indeed there was one bed. Garet and Mia were already huddled together, boots off, indicating neither weren't moving until the next day.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!!!!" The Venus Adept screamed, causing all seven to jump into the air. Ivan slowly pried himself from the ceiling, while Sheba and Jenna slipped out from underneath the beds. Mia popped her head from behind Garet's large frame who held a pillow in front of him. Isaac pulled the covers down, and helped the female Mars Adept. The only one who didn't seem affected by the sudden outburst was Picard.

The sailor calmly remain in his position, directly in front of the red faced man. "So where are you going to sleep, oh fearless leader?" Picard asked, obviously amused by the situation and the blush across Felix's face.

"I...um..." a bit of shifty eyes, and it was apparent that the raven haired warrior had no idea. Ivan and Sheba looked at each other.

'_What caused that?'_ he asked, using their mind reading abilities.

'_I dunno know...'_

'_Well, go find out.'_

'_Me?'_ She glared at him with emerald eyes. _'Why me?!'_

'_Because he already hates my guts. But there's no way he would hate your's! You're like a sister to him!'_

'_...fine...'_

The male Jupiter Adept kissed her on the cheek. '_Love you!'_

Sheba couldn't hold back the smile. Playfully she shoved him, and then began mind reading her leader.

'_**Oh, no...think, think! There's gotta be a way to avoid sleeping with him! Quick! Maybe you're allergic to...to..! AHHHH!!! Okay, okay calm down...Felix...maybe you could just go ahead and sleep with him. Ah...no not after that outburst! Stupid, stupid! Gah...why does he have to be so beautiful looking?! Stupid Lemurian! Does he have to keep looking at me with those golden eyes!? And that smirk on his lips...so, soft looking...and...Had to fall for him...him of all people! Well, at least it wasn't Alex...or Saturos...And another thing...'**_

Sheba pulled out before the Venus Adept noticed. Smiling she mentally touched everyone, minus Picard's, spreading what she had learned.

Felix liked Picard!!!

Both Jenna and Mia, suddenly broke out in squeals. Garet laughed out as well, finally understanding why Felix had been more edgy as of late. Isaac and Ivan shared a look. It was at that moment that Felix knew what had happened. And glared darkly at the two Jupiter Adepts, both who waved at him. Momentarily forgotten, Picard blinked. "What on Weyard? Are you three alright?" He looked at the two Mars Adept and the Mercury Adept, who were still laughing and giggling.

"It's nothing...nothing at all..." Mia answered her fellow Adept.

"Okay..." he was completely and totally...unconvinced. Jenna whispered into Isaac's ear, before yawning. A very fake one, as far as the sailor was concerned. "I'm tired...Isaaaaaaaccccccc..."

The younger Venus Adept smiled, slipping an arm around her waist. "Yeah. We have a big day ahead of us."

"B-b-but!! I! He! ME!" The standing Venus Adept sputtered.

"Felix..." Jenna said, from her position next to Isaac. "Shut your mouth, get into the bed, and GO...TO...SLEEP!!" A sleepy Jenna was a scary Jenna. A tired, sleep-lacked Jenna, made you wanna dig a hole and save her the trouble of burying you herself. Her brother let out a short 'Mep!', tossed his boots off, armor, and pounced into the bed, covers over him. Picard laughed silently, seeing Felix with the blanket up to his face, only allowing his eyes to peek out. It was cute, to say the least.

The Lemurian chuckled to himself, before following suite. Mia and Garet were already ahead of them, the large man's snoring already beginning to fill the air.

_**How did Mia sleep through that? **_Felix wondered. The female Mercury Adept had an arm around his waist, her laying on her side, while the Mars Adept was on his back. He looked over towards Sheba and Ivan, the two having used their powers to create a barrier that somehow drowned out the noise. _**Stupid Jupiter Adepts**_, he growled. Isaac and Jenna were also asleep, the blanket pulled up so only their heads were visible. His dark eyes narrowed, his mind wondering where the blond's hands were...

"Get some sleep Felix." Picard said, pulling the blanket over his own body. He jumped, not having noticed the Lemurian slip into the bed. The Venus Adept glared at the sailor, as if everything was his fault. And technically it was...at least to him. Without saying a word, Felix laid down, yanking the blanket towards him.

Felix rolled onto his side, only find himself glaring at his sister and Isaac. Feeling his blood boil, he tried his other side. Which was a view of Picard's soft blue hair. Like most nights, the Mercury Adept had combed it out, and let it hung loose. His hand inched towards them. _**No! Bad hand, bad!**_ And he pulled it back, deciding to lay on it. It worked...for a while, but he eventually had to stop, once he lost feeling in it. He then shifted around, so he was laying on his back.

"Felix?"

It seemed all of his moving, woke the Lemurian.

"Sorry."

"No...no...can't sleep?"

"...No."

"Any reason why?" Picard asked, sitting up on an elbow. In the dark, Felix could see those golden orbs. Those lovely eyes that he day dreamed about. Dreamed that they would hold love in them while looking at him. _**Yes...you're the reason...**_

"Nope."

A moment of silence. "Liar."

"Huh?!" He shot up, and meet the golden gaze with his dark brown ones. Picard only shook his head, blue bangs falling across his face. "Maybe this will help. You've been shifting around a lot. Here." And before Felix could do anything, the Lemurian had scooped him up, curling his arms around him. All the Venus Adept got out was a squeak. Blushing, Felix blinked. Too stunned to say anything, he remained half laying, half sitting, in Picard's lap. Said adept, was beginning to become concerned with the increasing silence.

"Fe?" A gentle nudge. "Fe? Felix?" The sailor poked him, only to have the Venus Adept fall on his side now fully in Picard's lap, still in shock and unable to function. "Eh...as cute as this is...are you alright?"

There was a tiny sound, which he could understand as 'Cute?'

"Yes, Fe. I think you're cute." Picard replied with a grin. A bit of more squeaking. "No, it wasn't that obvious." He paused. "Not to me, at least."

Felix's widen, but the Mercury Adept already knew what he was going to say.

"Shush. It's really all because Ivan read my mind, that he found out, along with the rest of the group, except for you." A hand began running through his dark strands. The Venus Adept looked up at him.

"No, you can't go and murder them. We kinda need them."

A pout.

"You can torment them, after we finish here."

A raised eyebrow.

"Yes, really, but you can't kill them."

A pause, then he nodded in satisfaction, apparently.

The Lemurian shifted around, pulling the Venus Adpet with him, so they were now laying down on the soft bed. One of Felix's hand was running through his blue hair, while the other was entwined with one of Picard's. His head was resting on a shoulder, a content smile upon his face.

Silence filled the air, with the exception of Garet's snoring.

"...I love you."

The Mercury Adept nuzzled the soft hair. "I love you too, Fe."

* * *

ZGD here. I hope you enjoyed it. My first fanfic in GS category. Hope you enjoyed it! So, leave a review, kay? And all flames will be used for my entertainment of burning marshmallows and evil school notebooks...Bwahahahaha!!!! 

Review!


End file.
